


Breathless

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Prompt: "The first time Kat sees Adena take her hijab off."(a post-1x04 ficlet)





	Breathless

She makes it up to the second floor, to Adena’s apartment, in a daze. Because the taste and feel of Adena’s lips is still zinging through her body and Adena’s palm is warm in her hand, guiding them toward the privacy of her apartment.

Adena shuts the door behind them and the first thing that Kat registers is all the warm light illuminating her living space and the soothing smell of what she thinks is a candle or incense. She’s curious, so curious to take everything in, to learn more about Adena from the intimacy of her living space. But right now, she’s far more curious if it’ll feel just as electrifying to kiss her again.

They’re standing together in the entryway, charged silence filling the space between them, when Adena looks into her eyes, opens her mouth as if to say something. But she doesn’t want to talk right now, even though she loves talking to Adena. 

Talking is the last thing on her mind.

She leans forward, takes a shaky breath and tilts her head down to look into Adena’s eyes, to make sure this is okay. Adena looks as captivated as Kat feels, and she reaches up to cup Kat’s face again like she did outside just moments ago, slowly pulling them into another kiss.

It’s so gentle, almost fragile, and she can feel Adena’s breath fan across her face when she exhales. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, not really, other than chasing after what she wants and trying not to second-guess herself.

 And the one thing she knows with absolutely certainty right now is that she wants to keep kissing Adena.

So she presses their lips more firmly together, reaches up to gently scratch at the base of her neck over the material of her hijab, while she circles her other arm around Adena’s lower back, pulling them closer together.

Adena kisses her back with equal fervor, sinking into her touch and reaching up to clutch at her shoulder, her neck. She peeks her tongue out, traces Adena’s lower lip with her tongue to see what she’ll do, and her answering moan, mouth opening in invitation, is such a fucking turn on that she  _really_  doesn’t care that Adena’s a girl. She’s not gonna question how good this feels. Not right now.

Not when Adena feels so good in her arms, soft and sensual in her kisses, intoxicating perfume invading Kat’s senses.  Her whole body feels warm, reacting to the simplest of touches from Adena and making her crave more.

She moans into the kiss, shifts her hand so she can reach forward and cup the back of Adena’s neck, stroke her fingers through her hair, and doesn’t realize until it’s too late that maybe she shouldn’t have. 

Because Adena still has a scarf covering her head, and she doesn’t know what Adena’s boundaries are with that, how that works.

Kat disconnects their lips, eyes lidded and clouded with desire when she takes a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to…“ she murmurs, pulling her hand back from where it was holding Adena’s neck, touching her hair. “Sorry, I- I got caught in the moment.”

Adena seems to realize what she’s worried about because she smiles, reaches up to remove the scarf covering her head and steps around Kat toward the living room, setting it down on the nearest chair. Then Adena lifts her hand, runs her fingers through her own hair and levels Kat with a flirtatious look.

“Thank you,” she says, sincere. “But is okay.”

Adena reaches her hand out and Kat takes it, lets Adena gently pull them back together. It’s the first time Kat has seen her without her hair covered and she’s momentarily distracted, taking in the sight of her.

She lifts her hand, cautiously tucking a strand of hair behind Adena’s ear and smiling shyly when Adena leans into the touch.

She gets momentarily overcome by the intensity, the intimacy of it all, and whispers—

“ _You’re so gorgeous._ ” Then, leaning forward until their foreheads are touching,  _“_ I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you lately.”

Adena’s eyes flutter closed, even as she holds Kat tighter and whispers back—

“ _This feels like a dream._ ”

Adena opens her eyes again, meeting Kat’s gaze with a desire and intensity that makes her heart race, and Kat smirks.

“You been dreaming about me?”

Adena bites her lip, answer written all over her face, and Kat smiles wider, inspired by a new wave of confidence. Then Adena rolls her eyes, smiling back when she wraps her arms around Kat’s neck, pulls her closer and levels her with a look.

Adena waits until their lips are nearly touching before she murmurs, “ _Kiss me._ ”

And Kat does.

 She kisses her without restraint, tries to convey with every push and pull of their lips, their bodies, just how much Adena has unhinged her, how much she wants this.


End file.
